coralinefandomcom-20200213-history
Other Father
This article is an Incomplete Article, it requires editors to improve it. : Do not confuse this article for the real world Charlie Jones! Other father, created by the beldam, was a doll made from a pumpkin to resemble Charlie Jones, Coraline Jones' father. He serves the beldam; initially, but gains some limited freedom just prior to his death. Plot Appearance Movie : An excerpt from the main article: Coraline (filmography) Other father first appears in the the other world, in a room where he attempts to play the piano. Coraline Jones comes to get him for dinner. After a dialogue where Coraline disputes his ability to play the piano, other father then plays a song for Coraline by having the piano play him by using mechanical hands extended from it. When Coraline sets out to find the the three ghost children's eyes, the Other Father attacks her while atop his mechanical preying mantis-like gardening machine in the Fantastic Garden. Interestingly, at this point in the film, we see that the Other Father truly did not want to harm Coraline - stating this as he attacks her - being forced by the Other Mother to do so (via the mechanical hands attached to his). He meets his end after he destroys the bridge leading to the garden and falls through it into the water. He frees his hand by breaking the mechanical hand, and hands Coraline the first eye, (which was actually disguised as the top of the lever on his preying mantis) then he accidentally slips through the opening that he made in the bridge, and falls into the water. He drowns in the pond and eventually, the rest of the garden transforms into lifeless stone. Books : An excerpt from the main article: Coraline (books) : The other father did not resemble Coraline's real father at all. He was less kooky and creepily serious. His first appearance was when saying that they have been "waiting for her" The next appearance was when he offered her a midnight snack. Prior to reverting to his true form, Coraline tried to get some information out of him. ''“No point,” said the other father. “There isn’t anywhere but here. This is all she made: the house, the grounds, and the people in the house. She made it and she waited.” (quote from the book) He was punished, however, afterwards. During the search for the ghost eyes, the other mother suggested for Coraline to go inside of the locked door in the other house. She proceeded, although aware that it might be a trap. Unlocking the small forgotten door, she entered a room smelling of moulded bread and wine gone sour. Away in a corner, a sad sight caught Coraline's attention. There was a huge thing that nobody can explain other than being a blob of nothingness. Of course, Coraline felt sorry for the thing that was formerly her other father. She described him as feeling like bread dough. He plopped down to her level as one button eye slid off his face. He did admit that this was a punishment for telling her too much, and that the other mother was going to force him to attack her. He was indeed correct, for he then unintentionally took a swing at her. Fortunately, Coraline had a split second to think. She could either run from a huge monstourus beast and risk being killed, or do something else. So she did something else. She reached up and ripped the button off his face. She then tiptoed to the exit, wisely aware that he could possibly still hear her. Unfortunately, the button flew from her hand and flattered around. The thing froze in his spot, listening for her. It edged towards the place that she had been standing, yet she was already tiptoeing away. Fortunately, she escaped, and the thing that was once her other father was left for dead. Video Game : ''An excerpt from the main article: Coraline (video game) This section requires expanding with knowledge derived from the video game. Quotes Movie *'Other Father: ''"'Hello, Coraline! Do you wanna hear my new song?"'' Coraline: ''"My father can't play piano..."'' "No need to! This piano plays me!" *'Other Father: '"Making up a song about Coraline. She's a peach, she's a doll, she's a pal of mine. She's as cute as a button in the eyes of everyone who ever laid their eyes on Cor-a-line. When she comes around exploring, Mom and I will never ever make it boring. Our eyes will be on Coraline!" *''"All will be swell, soon as Mother's refreshed, her strength is our strength."'' *''"So sharp you won't feel a thing!"'' Gallery Otherfatherpumpkin.png Other father.jpg The other father.jpg Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Incomplete Article